I'll Never forget you
by River-Ganges
Summary: After Barney's death ther are two woman mourning but who are they... Read on to find out. sorry this next ch. has taken sooo long!!!
1. Part 1, ch,1

I'll never forget you  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Barney lay maotionless on the trolly. He had long since turned cold, white with fear that had long since left his body. He was completely stiff with this coldness. It was as if an icy wind had passed over him and turned him to stone.  
  
You could see the bruises, the emotional and physical scars which were everlasting reminder of his last hours.  
  
The resusc floor was still damp from his blood, his tears and the tears of his collegues. But the floor was still waiting to be dampened yet again as Chloe had just arrived for work. She was about an hour late as she had just spent the last hour with her head down the toilet bowl.  
  
Barney had been working the night shift and had managed to get off early so he could see Chloe before she left but as he was leaving the carpark a lorry came smashing into the side of him. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. The driver had been killed on impact (A/N as you can probably tell I was in a rather depressed mood when I wrote this and it just gets better and better!!)  
  
**********************  
  
When Chloe entered the reception area at Holby A&E she was greeted by many solemn faces. Even Anna had lost her smile!  
  
'Charlie wants to see him in his office' she said quietly before walking slowly through to triage. Chloe, who was puzzeled by this strange atmosphere, obeyed Anna and entered Charlie's office.  
  
'Anna said you wanted to see me' Chloe asked hoping it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she had been late everyday this past week.  
  
'Yes, please sit down' said Charlie solemnly, avoiding Chloe's inquisitive eyes. 'Chloe…I…I really don't know how to say this…erm…I do it everday…It seems harder with collegues…well…Barney was involved in a crash…he had multiple injuries, including a broken spine, there was nothing we could do.'  
  
Chloe sat in silence in silence as Charlie said this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally she managed to say: 'Why wasn't I contacted?'  
  
'We couldn't get hold of you.'  
  
More silence…  
  
'Can I see him?'  
  
'Of course you can, would you like someone to come with you?'  
  
'No thank you, I'll bo alright.'  
  
Chloe quietly got up and walked slowly out of the office and towards recusc, perfectly aware of the staring faces. When she got to the door she stopped and looked in. She couldn't believe that the man lying so stiffly about 3 metres away from her was her husband, the one and only man she loved. 


	2. Part 1, ch.2

I don't own ne of them, well I could own Chloe & Barney & Emma!!  
  
  
  
She pushed open the door and walked over to Barney; she put her hand on his and gently kissed his forhead. There was no way of stopping the tears that had been welling up inside her and they came tumbling down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do but sit there and weep.  
  
Whilst Chloe was mourning in resusc Anna was sitting in triage looking at a piece of paper that had been found amongst Barney's possesions. It was the telephone number of his 'girlfriend', one of Anna's best friends. She finally decided to pick up the telephone and call Emma. She could't stand to see Chloe suffer but she had to let Emma know.  
  
Bring bring…bring bring.  
  
'Hello'  
  
'Hi Emma, it's Anna.'  
  
'Hi how are you?'  
  
'Fine, but there is something you need to know…It's Barney, he was involved in a terrible crash and he died in resusc.'  
  
'What? I have to come and see him.'  
  
'No Emma, you can't,' Anna replied but Emma had already put the phone down and was half way out the door.  
  
******************************  
  
Chloe, who was still at Barney's side(A/N isn't it amazing how no patients have been admitted today?!!!), couldn't control the continuous flood of tears and was completely oblivious to the fact that Anna was standing behind her.  
  
'Chloe,' Anna said quietly. Chloe jumped.  
  
'Sorry, I just came to check that you are alright.'  
  
'I'm fine, well as fine as can be expected.'  
  
*************************  
  
In reception…  
  
Emma walked in and up to the desk.  
  
'I need to see Barney.' She said tearfully.  
  
'Are you a relative?' Jack asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm his girlfriend.'  
  
'What? Barney was married.'  
  
'Well he necer told me about that.' Said Emma before storming through to resusc.  
  
'Emma you can't go in there,' stated Anna who was standing outside resusc.  
  
'I know he was married,' she looked in and saw Chloe, she then walked in slowly.  
  
'Are you Barney's wife?' Emma asked coldly.  
  
'Yes, may I help you?' Chloe replied tearfully.  
  
Emma didn't quite know how to answer that. If Chloe really wanted to help she could go away and leave Barney and her alone.  
  
'Look, you may've been married to Barney…but he loved me and…' but before she could say anymore Anna cut in:  
  
'He didn't love you, when he and Chloe were going through a rough patch he decided to have a "fling", one week it lasted, I was the only one he told.'  
  
Chloe didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, Anna continued:  
  
'Chloe, I'm so sorry I never told you, you're my best friend but so was Barney and I knew I would be betraying one friend's trust whatever I did.'  
  
'If you knew he didn't love me why did you phone me?' asked Emma.  
  
'Because you are my friend and I thought I was doing the right thing.'  
  
'Well you thought wrong,' shouted Emma nefore storming out.  
  
'Clo, I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Well it's a bit late now, I've already found out that the man I've loved for three years didn't love me.' 


	3. Part 1, ch.3

'Chloe, you don't understand. He did love you, Before he died he wrote this.' Chloe took the letter and walked out of rescus.  
  
'Oh Barney,' sighed Anna, 'I always knew doing the right thing was the wrong thing to do!'  
  
*************************************  
  
Chloe sat on a bench outside and opened the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Chloe, (it read)  
  
I just want you to know,  
  
that if I don't see you before  
  
I go, I love you and I will never  
  
Forget you. I'm so sorry about  
  
everything I've put you through,  
  
and I just want you to know that  
  
Emma was the biggest mistake  
  
Of my life. So please, promise me  
  
One thing, that as you move on through  
  
your life and do whatever you may do,  
  
promise me, you'll never forget me.  
  
  
  
All my love,  
  
Forever more,  
  
  
  
Barney.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Chloe had finished reading the letter tears were falling freely down her cheeks, it was also raining quite hard now so she couldn't tell what were tears and were raindrops.  
  
Sh got up and walked inside and to the staff room where she sat alone in the corner crying. Anna heard the weeping from within the staff room but when she saw it was Chloe she thought it would be best to leave her alone. Soon Lara walked past and on seeing Chloe crying she understood just how she felt. Lara walked in and sat down next to Chloe.  
  
'Are you ok? Sorry I know it's a stupid question.'  
  
'No, it's ok.'  
  
'I know how you must be feeling.'  
  
'I thought that we would be together forever. Now I'm pregnant and…'  
  
'Your pregnant!' Lara interupted.  
  
'I only found out yesterday evening, I was really excited about telling Barney this morning because we've been looking foreward to starting a family and I never got the chance to tell him.'  
  
'Well you could go and tell him now.' Lara suggested.  
  
'Actually I think I will, thanks Lara.' Chloe said, managing to produce a small smile before walking through to resusc.  
  
**********************************  
  
'Hey Barney. I've got some great news, well great apart from the fact that you're not here to share it with me,' as she whispered this a few tears started to trickle down her cheeks, 'I'm pregnant.' Chloe hand't realised that Lara was standing outside wandering why these things had to happen, no one should have to go through the tourture of seeing their only true love slip away from them so easily.  
  
'Barney,' Chloe whispered to his lifeless body not able to stop the tears, 'I promise, I'll never ever forget you'  
  
  
  
End of part 1 


End file.
